Elrios Battle Academy
by OkamaOroni
Summary: Ketsueki is a silent type who has no friends, but all of that changes when he goes to this academy. He even discovers some new feelings, maybe with a certain elf, or someone else...
1. Elrios Battle Academy Chapter 1

**Me: Hey I'm Okama I'm new**

**Elsword: Yo what up**

**Rena: Hi**

**Aisha: Nice to meet ya**

**Raven: *Grunt***

**Me: This is an OC story**

**Ketsueki - Soul weaver**

**Elsword - Sheath Knight**

**Rena - Trapping Ranger**

**Raven - Weapon Taker**

**Aisha - Battle Magician  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: The First Day**

I ran through the forest screaming at the top of my lungs, I couldn't find father anywhere. We had come out this morning to hunt but we had been separated somehow. I kept running, becoming more and more anxious every minute that I had not found him. "Father?! Father?!" I called out to him. I suddenly heard a cry of anguish and ran towards the sound. What I saw was horrifying, my father was bloody and pinned to a tree with a dagger in his chest. "Father!" I ran towards him. "Ketsueki, stay away, it's a trap..." He warned, but I had not listened, I just kept running. When I got to him, I reached for the dagger, but I heard something behind me. I turned to see a bandit standing there, grinning like a madman. He held a dagger high above his head and swung it swiftly down towards me.

I sat up in a jolt, I was in a cold sweat and my skin was pale. _It was just a dream, _I thought. I stood up and walked lazily towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my white hair was a mess, and I looked horrible, _Is this even me? _I was beginning to doubt. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked back out of the bathroom and got dressed for school, it was my first day at Elrios Academy, but it wasn't just any academy, only the top duelers got into it. It was the Elrios Battle Academy, I just called it EBA because I was too lazy to say the whole name. I put on my usual white long sleeve shirt, black pants, black shoes, and my gloves. I didn't exactly have weapons, I channeled spirit energy into my hands and created different weapons for different enemies. That's why I was looked down on. My throat hurt, so I hurried to school and just bought lunch there. I sat alone at my own table, I looked up and studied the other students. Two of them stood out to me because they were louder than the rest. "Hey red! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me, Elsword!" The girl yelled, The one who was apparently Elsword yelled back, obviously irritated "Would you shut up you purple freak! You're drawing attention to us!" the girl looked around suddenly noticing all the eyes on them. I sighed, I guessed that you didn't exactly need smarts to be in this academy. I knew already this was going to be a long first day.

The bell rang and everybody headed to their classes, I was in class A. The class you're in was decided by how powerful you are in battle. I picked a seat and laid my head on the desk. I was completely wiped out, I just hoped I didn't fall asleep during class on the first day. That would be bad. Next thing I knew, someone was poking my shoulder, "Hey, hey, hey, hey" it was a female's voice. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ow!" I turned my head enough to open an eye and identify the person. It was the same girl I saw arguing with the red head during breakfast. "What do you want?" I mumbled "Can't you see I'm tired?" She frowned "I'm Aisha, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you!" She pouted "What's your name?" "Ketsueki..." I sat up a little straighter. "Wait, Ketsueki? That means you're the..." She stopped "Yeah, I'm the soul weaver" I said casually and put my head back in my arms. Another person skipped on over, "Hey Aisha! Who's this guy!" the stranger said cheerily, "It's that Ketsueki guy..." She said quietly. The new person gasped "He's the soul weaver?!" I sat up again "Don't you two know how to be quiet?" I looked at the new girl, she was a lot more attractive than Aisha. "Um, hi, I'm Rena" She said it so anxiously, "Well, you seem nervous" I stared straight into her eyes with my white ones. She began to blush, she turned her head and reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you Ketsueki" I sighed and shook her hand, "Ditto" I said as I pulled my hand away. "You should hang out with us and some of our friends at lunch Ketsueki" Aisha invited "Umm..." "Come on Ketsueki! It'll be fun!" "Do I have a choice?" "Nope!" Aisha and Rena said simultaneously. I sighed and nodded, they both cheered. The teacher walked in saving me from the two girls. _This year will be interesting with those two around, _I thought.

Class was boring, all she did was talk about battle strategy and stuff. I just stared out of the window. "Ketsueki" the teacher slammed her hand on the desk and I jumped. "Ketsueki, tell me what we have been talking about" "Um, fighting?" I said, I heard giggles from the girls. The teacher gave me a nasty look and walked away. I groaned, this is so boring. I looked back out the window and saw my dad for a second. "Father..." I mumbled, the two girls from earlier looked at me, confused, but they just shook their heads and went back to listening. Finally, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I was still sitting their, looking out the window after everyone else left. I sat their for a while until I felt hands on my shoulders and I was being dragged away. "Let go of me!" I demanded, "We're taking you to lunch, if we left you there alone, you never would have come" I heard the familiar voices of Rena and Aisha. "Well you could at least let me walk myself" I complained, they let go of me and I almost fell. I followed them to the cafeteria, and to the table where a couple of kids I didn't recognize were sitting. The girls quickly introduced me to all of them. I realized each of them had their weapons, they looked at me curiously, "Where's your weapon?" Raven asked, "I can't show you in here, it would cause to much trouble." I said. "Fine, we'll all meet in the arena after school" Rena suggested. I agreed hesitantly, even though I wasn't all that excited, it sounded interesting. So we all eventually agreed to it. The bell rang and we all went back to class, the others talked while I walked behind them, silently. I was thinking about all of them, Aisha, She's the energetic purple fanatic, Rena, She's the overly cheery elf warrior, Raven, the silent, threatening, half nasod, and Elsword, the Rambunctious human swords man.

The end of school came and the others guided me to the arena. "I want to fight Ketsueki first!" said Rena. "Okay" I stared at her. _I hope I don't hurt her too much, _I thought. Finally, we made it to the arena. Raven, Elsword, and Aisha climbed up into the stands. While Rena and me went inside the battle zone. I saw her draw her bow, and I thought she's a trapping ranger, that means I should go high speed. My gloves glowed white and transparent claws were formed, Rena seemed a little shocked, but she soon regained her confidence and took her stance and I heard the others cheering her on. I smirked "Whenever you're ready" I said, "Alright" she paused "Go!" I was behind her in a matter of seconds. I started lunging at her and launching in the air, she looked terrified. I paused for a moment and she started attacking me, kicking and shooting. I regained control and as soon as there was a pause in her attacks I would finish her. I smirked and she hesitated, this was it. "Last web" I said and thin strings surrounded her. I followed the strings, attacking at high speeds as I passed her, then it was over. She began falling and I caught her. If she had hit the ground, she would have been dead. I carried her in my arms, out of the arena, and to the academies nurse. She had some bad injuries and I felt kind of guilty for beating her up so bad. The nurse said she wouldn't regain consciousness until tonight. So I just stayed there all day and I ended up falling asleep there.

I woke up in a cold sweat again in the middle of the night. Rena was leaning over me with a concerned look on her face. I looked at her, "You're alright?" I asked "Yeah, just a little sore" she said "But what about you Ketsu, are you okay?" I stared at her, confused, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Are you okay without your father?" she said it with a sad expression on her face now. I didn't know how she knew but I couldn't stand seeing sad. "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled a little to try to convince her. she smiled back at me. "I'm going home, I suggest you go home too, Rena." I started walking to the door "Um, Ketsu?" I paused "Yeah?" "Can you walk me to my dorm?" I turned around, although it was dark, I could see her blushing. "Sure, but hurry up." I said, she looked up at me, a little surprised, then she smiled at me and hopped out of bed, put her shoes on and ran over to me. She hugged my arm and said "Thanks Ketsu" I was a little surprised by this gesture, but I just went along with it. we walked away from the school. "I forgot my bag, be right back Rena" she nodded and I hurried inside and grabbed my bag. I ran back outside and saw some guys with Rena. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all by herself? How about we walk you home." One of the guys said. "Leave me alone!" I heard the irritation in Rena's voice. I hurried over and glared at the guys bothering Rena. "Leave her alone" I said with a threatening in my voice. Rena ran to me and hugged my arm. "Who's going to make..." the guy paused. "You're the soul weaver, we're sorry, is Rena your girl? We'll leave now" they ran away. Rena blushed and I sighed. "Lunatics" I began walking with Rena. She just kept staring at me, blushing. "What?" I asked, "Oh nothing" she giggled and hugged me a little tighter. "Thank you Ketsu" "Yeah, yeah." I muttered. When we got to Rena's dorm, She completely passed out, so I just let her sleep on my lap. _This year may not be so bad after all,_ I thought. Then, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: End of chapter one! YEAH!**

**Everyone: that was actually pretty good.**

**Me: Yeah, leave a review on what you think about this story!**


	2. Elrios Battle Academy Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Elsword: Welcome back!**

**Everyone else: Yeah...**

**Me: Well you people seem gloomy, well I better get started.**

**Me: And I apologize everyone, the chapter 1 repeat was a mess up, and thanks ruby, for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confused Feelings**

I woke up in a place I didn't recognize, it was covered in girl stuff, I started to panic, _where am I?! _I thought. Then I heard a yawn and looked down, Rena was sleeping on me, or, she was until she woke up. _That's right, I walked Rena home yesterday,_ "Morning Rena" I said a little groggily, she sat up, obviously confused. "Ketsu? Where are we?" she asked, I smiled, she was cute, _wait, what am I thinking? _"We're in your dorm, but I guess it surprises you that I'm here with you" I explained, "Not really" she put her head back in my lap. I blushed. I ran my fingers through her hair. _Woah, I might actually like her... wait, we need to get to school! _I jumped up, pulling her up with me. "Ketsu, what are you doing?" she asked, "Get ready for school Rena" I said, she walked away and into her bathroom. I waited at the door for her, she soon walked out, I opened the door for her. We started running to school, but I looked back and she was quite a ways behind. I sighed, then I ran back to her and turn my back to her and got on one knee. "Hop on" "Wha-?" "Just do it would you?" she hesitated for a moment, then she climbed on my back. She hugged me tight and I stood up. I ran as fast as I could, but it felt weird with the extra weight, though we still made it to school early. I was getting funny looks from the other students, so I just gave them all a deadly look and they all turned away. I let Rena get off my back and we sat at a table. I saw the others walk over. _Oh no... _I groaned, "Hey lovebirds!" Elsword said smirking, "You two look really cute together" Aisha said a little too quietly. Was that a blush I saw on her face? Oh well, I'll just forget about it. The bell finally rang dismissing us to our classes. When I stood up someone grabbed my hand, I looked over my shoulder and Rena was standing there smiling. We walked to class like that.

Rena didn't let go of my hand until we got to the class, and before I got to my seat, the teacher stopped me. "Ketsueki, the Headmaster would like to see you now" she said with a smirk on her face, I really didn't like her. "Do you know what for?" I asked, "Yes" I waited for her to say something, but she just kept smirking, "I guess I'll find out." I shoved my hands into my pockets and started heading towards the door. I saw Rena with a worried expression, I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I walked out and towards the stairs. I walked down two flights, then I took a right and headed straight too the Headmasters Office, I knocked on the door. "Come in, the door's unlocked" I heard a voice, I opened the door and saw Headmaster Lowe staring at me. "Take a seat Ketsueki" I sat in front of his desk. "Do you know why you're here, Ketsueki" "Um, no sir" I replied "Well, I've watched your previous battles with other A class students and it seems you hardly lose, so what I've been thinking is I need to move you up to the S class, how does that sound?" my jaw dropped "That would be awesome sir" I said in awe. "Okay, Ketsueki, that is all, you may leave" I stood up and walked out. When I turned from the door, I was surprised to see Rena there. "Why are you-" "Told the teacher I had to go to the bathroom" she grinned "Very clever." "Oh, I have to tell you, the Headmaster is-" "Moving you up a class? I know" "How'd you know" "I sort of figured it out when the teacher was cheering 'Ketsueki's gone, Ketsueki's gone'" I smiled at her, but that teacher really was a jerk. I walked over to Rena and hugged her. She hugged me back. We stood there for a moment, then I let go "You better get to class before the teacher gets suspicious" she nodded and let go. I let her climb on my back, "Ketsu, can we go to the roof, I want to see the view" "Um... sure?" I carried her up the stairs and to the roof.

I looked back over my shoulder to see she was sleeping. I smiled and I set her down next to me, she leaned on my shoulder. She was really cute when she was sleeping. "Ketsu..." I looked down and her eyes were half open, "Hm?" "Ketsu, I really like you." I blushed and looked up from where I was lying. "I really like you too" she moved up so her head was on my chest and she went to sleep again. This didn't seem like it would be a very difficult year after all. I fell asleep with Rena on my chest.

When I woke up the bell was ringing. It was time for lunch. I woke Rena up and carried her to the cafeteria, I guess she was still a little tired, because she had her head on my shoulder. When I walked to our table Raven asked "Where were you two?" "Nowhere, Rena just needed something from home, so she waited for me at the headmaster's office" "Right..." Aisha said. Was it just me or did Aisha seem a little upset, she seemed like the type that would be able to take care of herself, but she looked so fragile now. "Hey Aisha are you okay?" "Yeah" "My scanners tell me Aisha is feeling jealous" Eve said. The whole table went quiet, then Aisha ran away. "Aisha!" I yelled. I hoped she was okay, I would feel guilty for this if she wasn't.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day and we all headed for the arena. We just sat in the stands waiting for Aisha, but it didn't seem like she was showing up anytime soon. So we just started on the training course without her. Rena stayed as close to me as possible, I don't know why she had been so touchy since last night. It seemed like she really loved me now, and all I did was beat her in a match and walk her home. We finally ended our time at the arena and I walked Rena home again. "Hey Ketsu, would you mind staying again?" "Sure, I guess" I was actually kind of relieved, because it seemed that with her, I didn't have any nightmares. I walked in with her and she grabbed me a blanket and pillow. I was still freaked out by all the girly stuff. I laid down and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. "Goodnight, Ketsu" "Goodnight" I drifted off into darkness soon after that.

* * *

**Me: Whoop, end of chapter two!****  
**

**Elsword: Ketsu is such a ladies man ._.**

**Me: You're jealous?**

**Elsword: Maybe Rena, but not that purple freak**

**Aisha: *Smack***

**Elsword: Ow**

**Rena: *Smack***

**Elsword: Ow!**

**Me: Well see ya next time, don't forget to send suggestions.**


End file.
